Cameron Bancroft
Cameron Timothy Bancroft (19 November 1992) is an Australian cricketer, currently contracted to Western Australia in Australian first class cricket, and the Perth Scorchers in the Big Bash League. He made his international Test debut in November 2017. As a result of a Cricket Australia investigation in to a ball tampering incident during the Third Test against South Africa in March, 2018, Bancroft and two others were charged with bringing the game into disrepute by Cricket Australia on 27 March 2018 (South African Standard Time), suspended, and sent home from the tour. CA said that there will be an announcement of more significant sanctions against the trio within 24 hours. On 28 March 2018, as a result of his involvement in the ball tampering incident, Cricket Australia banned Bancroft from all international and domestic cricket for 9 months, and he will not be considered for a leadership role in Australian cricket for a further 1 year after that. Cricketing career Youth After playing Under-17, Under-19 and Under-23 for Western Australia, he played several Test and ODIs for the Australian Under-19 cricket team; where he impressed with his high scoring ability, scoring 3 centuries, at an average of 50.90. In August 2012, Bancroft partook in the ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup, where he scored the second highest total (196 runs) for Australia, second only to William Bosisto, the Australian Captain. Domestic He made his List A debut for Western Australia against Tasmania on 16 October 2011, and his first-class debut a week later. International career Bancroft was selected in the Australian Test squad to tour Bangladesh; however, that tour was cancelled for security reasons. Bancroft and the rest of the team returned to their states. He made his Twenty20 International debut for Australia against India on 31 January 2016. In November 2017, he was named in Australia’s Test squad for the 2017–18 Ashes series. He replaced Matt Renshaw as an opening batsman and became the first Australian opener to make his debut in an Ashes Test since Michael Slater in 1993. Bancroft had his baggy green cap presented to him by Geoff Marsh. In his first Test innings, he was dismissed for five. In the second innings of the match he made 82 not out to give Australia a 10 wicket victory against England. Ball tampering controversy and ban In March 2018, Bancroft admitted to ball tampering against South Africa in the third Test match held in Cape Town. During the match, television footage showed Bancroft rubbing the ball with sandpaper. On discovering that footage of the incident had been broadcast, Bancroft put the sandpaper down the front of his trousers, before he was spoken to by the on-field umpires. At a later press conference captain Steve Smith admitted that the plan to tamper with the ball was concocted by the team leadership group. The ICC later imposed a one match ban on Steve Smith and handed over 3 demerit points to Cameron Bancroft after the alleged ball tampering controversy. Cricket Australia then imposed further sanctions against Bancroft, Smith and David Warner, meaning they would not take part in the fourth test. Cricket Australia launched a separate investigation into the incident as a matter of urgency. Cricket Australia CEO James Sutherland announced that as a result of the preliminary investigation into the incident Smith, Warner and Bancroft have been charged with bringing the game into disrepute, suspended and sent home. David Warner was later found to be responsible for the development of the plan to tamper with the ball and instructing Bancroft on how to do it. Bancroft was found to have carried out those instructions, tried to conceal evidence and mislead match officials by denying knowledge of the tampering. As a result, Bancroft received a 9-month ban from international and domestic cricket in Australia, and will not be considered for a leadership role for 1 year after that ban finishes. Somerset County Cricket Club announced that Bancroft would not be joining the county as their overseas player for the 2018 season as previously planned. External links * * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Australian cricketers Category:Australia Test cricketers Category:Australia Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers